Dahr 'Voliree (Earth-5875)
Dahr 'Voliree, formerly 'Volir, was a sangheili First Blade officer of the Silent Shadow. He and his team were dispatched by the Hierarchs to the human colony Terra Nova in order to determine the existence of forerunner artifacts before the Covenant invaded the planet, becoming involved in a large-scale xenomorph outbreak on the planet. Biography Early career Dahr 'Volir started his career in the Covenant training in the sangheili colony Yautja under the presence of his uncle and other of his fellow clansmen, where he undertook numerous trials required for a sangheili to become a capable soldier and acquire the "-ee" suffix. He mastered his body and mind, becoming apt into stealth and the use of an energy sword. After completing his trials, he was promoted to Zealot, and was eventually able to become a First Blade officer to the elite Silent Shadow special operations organization. He killed many humans through the First Contact War, always longing to meet a Demon and slaying them himself. In September 19th, 2548, he and his fellow Silent Shadow, alongside his best friend Kule Vars, were sent by the Hierarchs to the human world Terra Nova as one of the many secret teams, to investigate the possible existence of forerunner artifacts and the disappearance of three teams sent to the planet, that never returned. Battle of Terra Nova Upon arriving near the planet, Dahr and his teammates stumbled upon the [[UNSC Marlow (Earth-5875)|UNSC Marlow]], shooting it down with a plasma torpedo through their cloaked ship. They then proceeded to the planet, each in their own personal Banshee, where the six of them discovered a large-scale xenomorph outbreak that was taking place in the human world and found themselves amidst a conflict between the UNSC and the parasite. Dark landed on a jungle, near an Office of Naval Intelligence complex, where he discovered the body of two Special Operations sangheili and several Special Operations unggoy. He then burned their bodies with plasma, to ensure their technology would not fall into the hands of humanity. Dahr's next move was tracking down the Keymind, who was located in a refinery in the nearby settlement of Freyja. When he reached the refinery, Dahr spotted an enormous xenomorph, which had been birthed from Vars hours prior by a vicious xenomorph, but was unable to attack it as the creature fled the moment it noticed the sangheili's presence. 'Voliree fought through the hive, only to find the Keymind burned and dead, following a previous encounter with a human. The Hierarchs contacted him via hologram, informing him that the population centers infected by the flood should be destroyed to ensure they did not escape the planet. Before he escaped the refinery, however, Dahr discovered the body of the other Silent Shadow warriors which had arrived on Weyland alongside him. Realizing he was alone, 'Voliree went to the ancient forerunner ruins near the city, which were being explored by Weyland-Yutani, in order to search for treasures and secrets. Learning that a Luminary was found within the temple, the sangheili discovered it had been stolen by Weyland-Yutani for research in their laboratory, and from then on he focused on killing all the humans and glass the infected area to halt the flood threat. After slaughtering UNSC Marines and some combat synthetics, Dahr became trapped in a digging site, where he was forced to fight a crusher and its Aggressors, succeeding. He continued walking through the forerunner ruins until he reached the ONI research facility, built atop the forerunner temple. After infiltrating the installation and killing multiple combat synthetics, Dahr located the Luminary, escaping with it through an elevator that led to the interior of the forerunner installation. When he finally arrived in the installation, he placed the Luminary on an opening, where it showcased a holographic map of several forerunner installations scattered across the galaxy. However, before he could retrieve it, Dahr was attacked by a group of flood forms. After killing them all, Dahr was nearly killed by the surprise appearance of the Abomination, the massive flood form he saw earlier, and the two dueled in an ancient forerunner underground complex surrounded by the planet's lava. 'Voliree was able to get the upper hand and killed the creature, dragging its carcass to the roof of the installation, hurling it to the ground and demonstrating his superiority. After being unable to retrieve the Luminary, he left the planet and started glassing Terra Nova to kill all xenomorphs and humans present. Afterwards, he commanded the ship back to High Charity, intending to deliver the news of his failure. Personality Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Sangheili of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Silent Shadow members (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant Special Operations members (Earth-5875) Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons Experts Category:Sword Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Camouflage Category:Invisibility Category:Murderers Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Martial Artists Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Males Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Covenant Members (Earth-2127)